Lost in FanFiction
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: One day Haley clicks on a mysterious link to a fanfic and it sends her into her favorite anime! But what is the cause? Who is trying to harm her and her friends? Rated just in case. READ AND REVIEW! Please...
1. Where am I?

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

Sup fans! This is a new story that I've been working on. (Feh, I'm famished!) _**:Well, it's not that new, I guess. I typed this a year ago and now I finally got it to come up on word properly (Now I just have to get my other ones to work…). So I've typed new author's notes between chapters. Yes, because of this I have to go in and re-type EVERYTHING! I should have updated this a LONG TIME AGO! Oh well, here's the rest of the old author's note:**_ This is supposed to be a major crossover. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hamtaro! So please don't kill me. I do own MY characters. Anywayz, R&R! **_Okay, it's old, so it's probably amateur. Well, here goes! (No flames please, they hurt my feelings!)_**

* * *

Chapter one---------- **_"Where am I?"_**

"See ya later Jen!"

"Later Haley, I'll see ya tomorrow during 5th period!"

"Kay!"

_Darkness painted the sky as I walked down the steps of my best friend's front porch. We had so much fun dancing to her CDs and talking about everything. Another wonderful night to remember. I heard birds cry as they continued the long journey back north, which made me remember the fun and eventful times I had with my group of friends; Jen, Tina, Stacy, and Lani._

"I love them all so much . . ."

_I'd walked about three blocks when the sky had turned pitch-black, and the light from the far away moon reflected off the wet road. That very walk home seemed so magical, I felt that something special was destined to happen soon . . ._

_. . . I guess I was right._

* * *

"Haley, did you get the disk from Tina?" 

"Yeah, here."

Haley Takai pulled out a white floppy disk from her bookbag, and handed it to her pink haired, older sister; Helen. She had heard a lot about the 'Most awesome poet' Tina, so as soon as she read one of her poems, Helen was hooked.

"I can't wait to read her poems, she's the best poetry writer I know!" exclaimed Helen in appreciation.

"One, you don't know her, and two, of course!" said Haley, "But I know that I write better anime fanfics!" (AN: Hehe, so she says...)

The two sisters rushed into their bedroom. Helen logged onto her computer inserting the floppy, and Haley opened up her laptop. Typing quickly, Haley brought up the Fanfiction website (AN: HEY! It won't load the web address!) and a Yahoo chat-room.

"Awesome, all my buddies are online! Wanna talk to some of them, Helen?" asked Haley.

"Nah, I'm fine. But tell Tina that her poems are perfect!"

Everyone was there, Tina, Lani, Stacy, and Jen! They all chatted together, while Haley was reading fanfics and the same time.

**Messenger:**

_**Tina- Hey Haley.**_

_**LANI- Wa sup Haley!**_

_**.oOHaleyOo.- Sup buddies! How R U All?**_

_**))Jen((- I'm cool.**_

_**StAcY- I'm hyper! Can chocolate make you hyper?**_

_**.oOHaleyOo.- If it'z in brownies, then yes!**_

_**Tina- What's with you and brownies?**_

_**.oOHaleyOo.- I like them, what, you don't?**_

_**LANI- :GASP: TINA!**_

_**))Jen((- How dare you!**_

_**Tina- Whatever…**_

Soon, Haley pulled up Fanfiction again, and searched for a good fantasy fic. She found one too, called 'Blank', as crossover fanfic number 829. (AN: It's fiction, not reality!)

"Blank? What kind of a title is that?" Haley asked herself.

"What anime is it for?" asked Helen from her computer.

"It says that it's a crossover, hmm, there's no summary, and the rating's not there…what harm can it do to show the others, right?"

Haley highlighted the link, copied, and pasted it on the message screen.

_**.oOHaleyOo.- Hey guys, check this out…**_

_**Tina- K**_

_**))Jen((- Sure.**_

_**StAcY- YAY!**_

_**LANI- Huh?**_

At the same instant, all five friends clicked on the link, and everyone's power suddenly zapped off! In the darkness, Haley just blinked.

"What happened?"

"Okay, if this does anything to my computer, I'LL SUE!" blurted Helen.

Just then, the laptop blinked on and started to go haywire! Thousands of different windows popped up showing nothing but white. When the last one popped onto the screen, it displayed something like a blue-ish black vortex.

"_What's going on?" _thought Haley, as she felt herself being forced in.

Haley felt as if she was weightless. Through all the harsh winds she could hear the screams of four other girls. Immediately blinded by all the flashing colors, Haley tried to let out a call for help, but it was useless because nothing came out! She felt like her lungs were burning, as she lastly heard her sister shouting her name.

"HALEY!"

Finally, there was nothing but darkness…, and silence.

_Where am I?_

* * *

**_OKAY! Where has Haley been taken? Who were the other four girls? Why does Haley get her own laptop and not ME? Hurry, read chapter 2, and REVIEW!_**


	2. Haley?

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_Well, no reviews yet, but I AM DETERMINED! Aren't you glad I fixed it? Hey, I've gotta change a few things so it's not that dumb…in my opinion. Well, here we go! Chapter TWO! Pleaze R&R! _**

* * *

Chapter two---------- **_"Haley?"_**

Haley opened her eyes to see that she was lying in the road.

"What in the world?"

She also realized that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but that she was in nothing but a long, white,silk dress.

"Okay, now I am afraid…"

Haley got up and started to walk down the road. Everything was covered in mist, so it was hard to see where she was going. Unsurely, she walked on, and once the fog lifted, she realized that she wasn't in North Carolina anymore.

"Okay," Haley looked up at the tremendous city of buildings and skyscrapers, "I am absolutely sure that I'm not in NC **(1.)**…"

Continuing, she looked around and found that the area around her was very familiar in a weird way. The city looked as if it were a painting that she once walked before . . .

"It's her!"

Haley spun around to see five men wearing red andbearing black markings on their skin. Theyglared at her in fury.

"After her!"

This was definitely **_not_** good. Haley turned and ran as fast as her bare feet could carry her.

"Don't let her get away!"

Panting heavily, she turned and ran down an alleyway. It was like a maze, twists and turns everywhere you look. Finally, she tripped and scraped her arms and legs on little pieces of glass and aluminiumfrom a tipped over garbage can. The men quickly caught up.

"L-leave me alone!" she cried weakly as one of them lifted her by her purple hair.

"Good, we found one of them, now the rest of you go get the others." He said to the group.

"You're in for it…"snickered another.

What could Haley possibly do now? She was too weak to fight, and she was bleeding badly. The only thing she could do was scream.

Drifting into unconsciousness, she heard the last voice of defense.

"Let her go!"

* * *

"_She's bleeding pretty bad, pass me the bandages."_

"_Okay, here."_

"_Poor thing, I hope she'll be okay."_

"_Yeah, me too. Can you go buy some more bandages, we're fresh out."_

"_Okay, I'll be back soon. You just continue with this last one."_

In about an hour, Haley woke up and realized that a spiky-haired boy was bandaging her arms.

"Oh, good! You're awake!"

She looked blindly around at the room she was in, and the boy.

"Who…"

"Um, sorry to suprise you like this (when you don't know us that well), but we had to make sure you were okay."

"No, thank you very much…"

_"Thisis weird, why is this boy being so nice to me?"_ she thought, remembering the guys back home.

"You're welcome. So, a-are you okay?"

Haley nodded blushing a little, "Yes. I'm fine now…"

He smiled, "Heheh, good. Oh, gosh I'm rude! My name's Mutou, . . . . Yugi Mutou, but if you want to, you can just call me Yugi!"

Haley's eyes popped out of her head as she took a better look at him.

"Y-y-y-y-yu-yu-yugi?"

"Well, I know that it's a funny name, but-"

"No, I mean-"

"What's going on Yugi?"

The two looked to the door.

"Oh, don't worry that's just my-"

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

A sweet old man walked into the room as Haley tried to remain calm.

"Oh, hello!" he said.

Something about this place was familiar. A boy her same height, spiky hair, large purple eyes, and the old man with the bandanna and the trousers . . .

"How are you doing?" He walked over to the bed, "I'm Sugoroku. I see you've been aquatinted with my grandson Yugi."

_Oh my gosh, Yugi? Grandpa? I'm in Domino!_

"What's your name?" asked Yugi finally.

Haley looked up at Grandpa. She then looked up at Yugi again and realized that he was the voice that she heard before she passed out. Haley blushed more.

". . . I'm Haley, . . . and thank you, Yugi, for saving me . . ."

Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"Haley, that's a nice name."

Grandpa got up and headed towards the door. "Your dress is stained with blood, I'm going to go find some new clothes for you . . ." and with that he left.

Yugi looked at Haley.

"Hey Haley, who were those guys that were chasing you?"

Haley just sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"That's the thing, I don't know…"

Haley explained what had happened, from the laptop to the five guys with red clothes. She left out the part about Yugi being on a classic anime called Yu-Gi-Oh, because she didn't want to alarm him.

"How did you find me?" she asked curiously.

Yugi shrugged, "When Ilooked into the alley on my way home from school, I heard a scream, so I ran through until I found you surrounded by those creeps. I yelled at them to let you go, and they just vanished saying that they could find you again, now that they knew you were in this world . . . strange."

"Yeah," Haley started nervously, "It is pretty strange…"

Haley thought back on how she got here.

"I wonder who those other four voices were-OH MY GOSH!"

"What Haley?"

"My friends are in trouble!"

* * *

**(1.) Her home-part of NC is basically in the country.**

**_Uh Oh,… quick, next chapter, READ AND REVIEW!_**


	3. Tina!

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Alright! Chapter three and much more to type! R&R! **_

* * *

Chapter three---------- **_"Tina!"_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIHH! THAT'S JUST SO WRONG!"

Tina had opened her eyes to see that there was a whole battle field around her, a destroyed village to be precise. She was covered in dirt and ashes, and she was lying on top of a decaying villager. Jumping up, she dusted off her clothes and noticed that she was wearing a white dress (Hmm, familiar?).

"What in the world happened? Let's see, I was at home chatting with my friends, then I was here… Please say I'm dreaming!"

Tina wandered through the area trying to figure out the mystery. The setting around her looked familiar, but she wasn't absolutely sure.

At that moment, she heard someone following her.

"Who's there?"

No answer, she continued on, until she heard it again.

"I'm warning you! I have a horrible singing voice, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

All of a sudden, a spider-like demon crawled out of a demolished hut, and charged straight at Tina!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!"

She ran into the forest, around trees and over bushes. The demon catching up fast, Tina began singing dangerously off tune.

"THE ITSY, BITSY SPIIIIIIIDER RAN UP THE WATER SPOOOOUUUUT-"

It was horrible, worse than day-old tuna casserole at school! The singing aggravated the demon, and it got the look of a murderer in its eyes. It sped up, and Tina sped up too.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Just then, arrows came flying at the spider demon. It let out a shrilling cry as many of them pierced into its body.

"Are you okay?"

Tina looked up to see a girl with black hair and a green school uniform rushing towards her.

"Y-yeah."

"You shouldn't be here, the place's crawling with demons."

Tina knew exactly who this was, but to be entirely sure, she decided to ask just for the heck of it.

"Who are you?"

". . . That's what I should be asking you. Who are you, and what are you doing in these parts of the region? I will not allow any more evil to harm the innocent villagers!"

Tina dropped herself on her end and looked up at the girl as she raised her bow and an arrow.

"I-I'm Tina and I'm n-not evil! I don't even know _how_ I got here! _WHAT'S GOING ON?_"

The girl looked at her, now with a confused and worried expression.

"Okay," she held out her hand, "I won't hurt you, my name's Kagome. Come with me, I know somewhere we can go that is safe."

* * *

"Kagome, KAGOME?"

Kagome and Tina stepped into adifferent village to see a strange boy with long white hair rushing towards the two.

"There you are! Where were you? . . . And who is this?"

"Oh just chill out already, I was out looking for survivors, and I found one. This is Tina!"

The boy looked down at Tina weirdly. Tina looked back up at the boy with the same attitude, but more curiously. Then he looked at her clothes.

"What's with the weird outfit?"

"I dunno. What's with the cat ears?"

"THEY'RE _NOT_ CAT EARS! WHY YOU LITTLE—"

Kagome said "Sit" and he dropped face first to the ground with a thud.

"That was very rude! Tina, this is InuYasha . . . a half demon."

"You vermin," started InuYasha "Don't say that!"

The situation seemed to be so lighthearted now. Tina blinked twice and began to laugh.

"What," InuYasha said getting up, "Is so funny?"

"Heheh, wow, I should chat online more often! Nice ta meet ya InuYasha!" said Tina.

"What's on-line?" he asked blankly.

Soon, after finding the privacy of an empty hut. The three were now able to converse without the wandering eyes of passing villagers. Tina explained what had happened, and like Haley, she left out that InuYasha was a manga character. InuYasha and Kagome did a double take a few times, and then finally understood . . . for the most part.

"I still don't know what on-line is…" said InuYasha.

"Don't worry Tina, we'll find a way to get you home. If you came from the computer, then back to the computer you should go!" exclaimed Kagome.

* * *

After she had changed into a clean kimono the villagers lent her her, Tina was taken to an empty hut. This was where she would stay the night. When Tina was finally alone, she began to recite some poetry and ease the mood.

"To another world, I have been sent.

Will anyone realize where I went?

New friends will help me find the light-"

"_But then again, do you think this is right?"_

Tina gasped and turned to the entrance of the hut, and there she saw a man, gazing into her eyes.

"Who are you?" Tina demanded.

"None but a friend, but I will say

I'm a perfect stranger that will show you the way."

"Okay, enough with the rhyming! What do you want from me?"

Tina looked the man up and down. He was blond, very handsome, and was wearing a tight red shirt and maroon jeans.

The man smiled and walked further into the shelter.

"You can call me Kazé, and I just want to help. I sense a dilemma, shall I walk you home?"

"Wait," said Tina, "You know how to get me home?"

"Oh yes, just take my hand and I'll lead the way."

Tina stretched her arm cautiously to Kazé. She then started to feel weak. Such a painful feeling, yet her arm pulled toward it. Just before she touched his fingertips, InuYasha burst into the hut.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Tina yanked her hand away as InuYasha pinned Kazé to the ground.

"AAAH! What's going on InuYasha?" cried Tina.

InuYasha glared into Kazé's eyes, "Don't trust this guy, he want's you dead Tina!"

"H-how do you know?" asked Tina backing away in fear.

"I sense it in his eyes, they're the eyes of a cold blooded killer!"

Kazé snickered, "What about you half demon? I bet you've had your share in murders, right?"

InuYasha was about to totally destroy his face when Kazé vanished completely!

"What, come out here coward, face me!" shouted InuYasha as Kagome and Shippo rushed in.

"What happened InuYasha?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah, sounded like you were fighting with someone!" exclaimed Kagome.

"What happened," replied InuYasha getting back up, "Is that someone is after Tina!"

Fear struck in Tina's eyes and she felt her heart stop. This wasn't fun anymore, this was serious. She could end up dead. These were her last thoughts before slipping out of consciousness.

"_Tina? Tina!"_

* * *

**_Oh my god! Hang in there Tina! Don't die! Oh, wait, um… keep reading and reviewing, because chapter 4 is coming!_**


	4. Lani,

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_Chapter four! DUDE! Getting good, right? . . . I said, right? Whatever, just read and review . . . _**

* * *

Chapter four---------- **_"Lani,"_**

Today is a bright summer day. The cool breeze blows through the cherry blossoms as we find everyone's favorite demon, Hiei, taking a walk in the park.

"Stupid mortal world . . . no excitement at all. I really feel like destroying someone's face right now… (sigh) "

Hiei stopped. His eyes lay upon a girl in a white dress lying on the ground.

"What?"

His eyes darting from tree to tree, he picked her up and checked her pulse.

"Well, she's not dead…wake up kid, it's not bedtime."

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes and looked up at Hiei.

"Well Hi!" 3

(sweatdrop) "Uh, hi…"

Hiei dropped her and continued to walk.

"Hey! That hurt!" she said getting up and following after him.

"I'm Lani! I like your hair! And your clothes, they're black. My favorite color!"

"Uh, thanks. Wait, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!"

"I dunno."

"_Is this girl with anyone?" _Hiei thought to himself.

After a short pause, Hiei sighed, "You're awake and alive, now go home."

Lani stood there as Hiei walked off, she looked around and her mind came back to reality, she wasn't in her home country, and she was alone.

"Wait . . ."

Hiei stopped. He turned around preparing to tell her off, when he noticed tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"I d-don't know where home is."

Hiei sighed and picked Lani up again.

"Name's Hiei."

Lani sniffled and wiped a tear, "Your name sounds familiar…have we met?"

"No."

Lani felt that she could trust Hiei, so she didn't say anything when Hiei carried her to his friend's house.

* * *

"KURAMA! GET THIS KID OFF ME!" 

"Hiei, calm down, she just wants comfort."

"Whatever…I just want the freedom to use my right arm!"

Hiei had taken Lani to Yusuke's house where the whole group met every Friday (You know, to discuss weird things going on between the spirit world and mortal world). Keiko brought over some new clothes for Lani to change into. Hiei was getting the sick feeling in his stomach that Lani was growing, well, _attached_ to him.

"So Lani, why were you the park?" asked Keiko.

" :sniff, sniff: I don't know. I was on my computer chatting with my buddies, and the next minute:sniff: I was here! In Japan!"

"In other words, you live in another country?" asked Yusuke.

Lani nodded and more tears formed in her eyes.

"I bet this is the work of _evil spirits_!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Whatever it is, we should keep an eye on her. You know, protect her." Said Kurama.

Lani looked up at Kurama and said, "Your pretty!"

Everyone fell down anime style.

Hiei stared at Lani sweatdropping, "Yippee…"

* * *

Out of the clothes Keiko brought, Lani wore a black shirt, white pants, and black socks (Like she mentioned, her favorite color is black, black and white…). 

Later on, Kuwabara and Keiko went home, and everyone else stayed over deciding where Lani would stay the night.

"Yusuke, will your mom let Lani stay here?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, I asked her earlier. She can stay in the guest room down the hall." replied Yusuke.

"What if something happens?" asked Hiei.

"Like what?"

"Think about it moron, people don't just get warped through a computer to a whole new country. I sense that someone did this on purpose."

Yusuke took a minute to think, "Hm . . . . . I guess I'll either call ya, or take care of it myself. Easy!"

Meanwhile, Lani was spacing out the window. She thought about how she would get home.

"I miss my friends…"

The three stopped and watched Lani.

"Don't worry Lani," Lani looked back and realized that this was Hiei's voice speaking, "We'll get you home."

Lani smiled as Kurama and Hiei left.

"So, you hungry?" asked Yusuke.

". . . Who are you?"

* * *

Late that night, Lani snuck out while Yusuke and his mom were sleeping. She went back to the park and sat on the swing to think about the previous events. 

"_This is so bizarre. I feel as if I've seen these people before."_

She started to swing back and forth.

"_Especially Hiei. Then again, I could be imagining things. At least I have him and those guys to help me."_

This was true. Most of her new friends were quite older than her, and they were going to protect her.

"_Yusuke, Kurama, . . . Hiei . . . where have I heard those names before?"_

Lani searched her mind for the answer, then thought about the sweet memories with her friends, when it dawned on her.

_**Flashback . . .**_

_Lani sat with Haley, Tina, Stacy, and Jen around a television. They were watching some sort of anime with fighting and demons in it._

_The guys on the show were in some tournament, duking it out with bad guys. Every now and then, one of her friends would shout something like "Yeah Yusuke! Give him a right hook!" or "Nooo! You hurt Kurama's face! HOW DARE YOU!"._

_Then in one battle, a totally gothic demon with spiky black hair was showing his opponent a thing or two about fighting._

_Suddenly, all at once, in the middle of the fight, all her friends screamed,_

"_HIEI DON'T DIE!"_

_**End Flashback . . .**_

"_Hiei, is an anime character . . . which means, I'm—"_

"Hey you."

Lani jumped up and looked around.

"Who's there?"

A man wearing red skater clothes stepped under the street lamp. He was very odd looking, blue hair with pink streaks, his bangs were wild.

"Hold still."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hiei woke up with a start. 

"Lani."

Hiei jumped out of bed, and rushed to the park.

"Lani! Where did you go?"

He stopped suddenly and found a strange man approaching Lain by the swings.

"HIEI! HEEEEELLLLPP! HIS HAIR IS PINK!"

"Shut up kid, and stop complaining about my hair!"

The man grabbed Lani with his left hand, and held his other hand to her face.

"Let go of her, or die!" yelled Hiei running towards the two drawing his sword.

Before Hiei could pursue the man, he disappeared!

"Where?"

"Hiei! Behind you!"

Hiei dodged before the guy could strike him over the head.

"My name is Kazi, and Lani will be killed! Remember that!"

And with that, he disappeared again. Hiei looked around as Lani gave Hiei a jump and hug.

"Thank you Hiei! You saved me!"

This kind of annoyed Hiei, but this time, he didn't really care. Something else was more important to think about.

"Don't thank me yet. I fear that you're in great danger . . ."

* * *

**_Wow, what's going on here? Remember to read and review!_**


	5. Stacy

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Time for chapter five! Woohoo! I just listened to an Usher song! Caught up, got me feelin' it, Caught up! Oh, right, I have an announcement to make! I have decided to change the anime in this chapter from Hamtaro to Case Closed. (I apologize to the Hamtaro fans) So now, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Case Closed. Now read and ReViEw!**_

* * *

Chapter five---------- **_"Stacy."_**

"_Is she okay?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What's she doin' up there?"_

"_I think she needs a pillow!"_

Stacy awoke lying on a tree branch to see a group of three small kids below her.

"HOW CUUUUUUUUUTE!"

Consumed in her sudden joy, Stacy lost balance and fell out of the tree face first.

"Owie," said Stacy getting up, "I don't like trees anymore."

"Are, are you okay lady?" asked the rather overweight boy.

"Yep, HI! I'm Stacy. What's you're names?"

They all just stared up at her.

"Hi!" said the girl, "I'm Amy! This is George and Mitch!"

Stacy just remembered that she knew exactly who everyone was.

"Oh wait, I remember, you kids are apart of the Junior Detective league! You've solved case after case with the help of Conan Edogawa and—"

The three just stared at her as she named each case they partook in.

"Gee, I didn't know we were famous..." said Mitch.

Stacy then froze, _"Hold on, if Case Closed is a TV show, then why am I sitting here just talking to three of the main stars? They probably don't know they're cartoon characters . . . AAH! I'M SO RETARDED!"_

All of a sudden, a soccer ball flew into Stacy's head. "Owie!"

The little kids ran for cover as a raven haired boy in a soccer uniform stepped into the forest. He looked at Stacy weirdly as she grabbed the ball.

"Here ya go Jimmy!" said Stacy as she kicked the ball to him.

High School Detective Jimmy Kudo stared at the girl dusting off her white dress.

"Um, thanks, . . . do I know you?"

Stacy grinned.

"Nope!"

With that, Jimmy turned and left. Stacy looked out of the forest, and realized that she was standing right next to a High school soccer field.

"Dude, that's so cool!"

Forgetting about the small munchkins in the woods, she remembered that she needed to get home. But how would she get home?

"_Oh no,"_ thought Stacy,_ "Am I trapped in the world of Cased Closed?"_

This thought scared Stacy, so she started to run.

"What do I do?"

She ran faster and faster, until she bumped into someone in the process. Both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry... Hey, you're that girl."

Stacy saw that she had bumped into Jimmy.

"Jimmy Kudo! How low can you get?"

The two looked to see none other than Serena and Rachel jogging up the bleachers.

"Are you both alright?" asked Rachel.

"You need to look where you're going Kudo!" shouted Serena.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" cried Jimmy in frustration.

"Guys, come on, don't fight!" said Rachel.

"It's not my fault that this friend of yours has a problem-"

"I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN LET ME FINISH!"

Amy, George, and Mitch watched from the forest.

"Oh, I hope they stop soon." said Amy.

"Don't they realize that it was an accident?" Mitch asked himself.

They continued to fight as Stacy's eyes watered.

"Please stop..."

Everyone looked at Stacy and calmed down. There were tears streaming down her face. Jimmy picked himself up and walked over to Stacy.

"Hey," Jimmy held his hand out, "Sorry about all that kid."

He helped Stacy up and they all sat on the bleachers together. The three kids creeped over to the bleachers, too.

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel.

Stacy wiped her eyes, "I . . . I don't get it..."

"Don't get what?" asked Serena.

"I don't get how someone can be in a Yahoo chat room, and then be transported to a different world."

Everyone was very confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy.

Stacy shook her head, "Nothing, I just don't know how to get home... I'm sorry for being such a baby. My name's Stacy."

The group glanced at each other and introduced themselves.

* * *

Soon enough, the game started and the three girls watched in the bleachers. Jimmy got into his position with all the other players.

"Hey Stacy, do you like soccer?" asked Rachel.

"I love soccer." replied Stacy.

"Then your in for a real treat! Jimmy's not only a great detective, but he kicks but in soccer!"

Serena watched the players move across the field.

"Look at that show off! Kudo thinks he's so great, but you know what? All that is just a part of his inflated ego!"

Stacy gave a little laugh as she spotted Jimmy with the ball.

At the entrance gate, a boy with a red soccer uniform and red, spiked hair watched the game. Jimmy dashed down the field with the soccer ball, about to score a goal. 20 feet, 12 feet, 9 feet, almost there, when the boy ran onto the field and side-tackled the ball with his foot!

"HEY!"

The boy snickered, "You know, my moves probably work better than yours."

This got Jimmy mad.

"Who are you? You're not allowed to be on the field right now!"

At this cue, the referee came onto the field yelling in anger, but the boy sent the him flying with a blast from his hand! The crowd was in shock and silenced.

"The name's Kazo, and I'm lookin' for someone named Stacy."

In the bleachers, Stacy gasped as Kazo spotted her.

Jimmy's deductive reasoning got to work.

"_I have a bad feeling about this guy. If he was Stacy's friend, then he would just go meet her in the bleachers. Why is he making a show out of it?"_

He glared into Kazo's eyes.

"What do you want with her? " demanded Jimmy.

A smirk formed on Kazo's lip, "Someone's being a little protective, isn't he? Well, I'll tell ya what, I challenge you to a one round soccer game, If you can score a goal first, then I'll leave humbly."

"And if I lose?"

"Hehe, I'll get to have Stacy's life."

This struck Jimmy, the little kids, and the three girls. Could Jimmy save Stacy?

"Fine."

He didn't really have a choice, after all, Kazo knew where Stacy was.

The game started at the count of five, 4, 3, 2, . . . and they were off!

Kazo kicked the ball and raced down the field, Jimmy couldn't catch up with him!

Kazo thought to himself, _"This'll be over quick!"_

Kazo reached the end of the field with Jimmy catching up behind him. Kazo stopped in front of the goal and kicked with all his might. A silence came over the crowds.

CLUNK!

"Yes!" cried Jimmy as the soccer ball banged on the top-right corner of the goal.

"Feh, that was pathetic! Watch the ball, not just the goal" exclaimed Jimmy.

The ball bounced off to Jimmy and he ran down the field with it. Kazo dashed after him with exerting force. They were both head to head as they neared the goal at the other end. Jimmy kicked, the crowd waited, what would the results be? Jimmy felt like time had slowed down, the ball flew through the air, flying, flying, and then-

"YEAH!"

The crowd wend wild as the ball flew into the goal. Jimmy had won!

Kazo scowled at Jimmy, "Peh, I only lost 'cause of the stupid goal... I'll be back, and I will kill her!"

Kazo vanished as Stacy ran onto the field with Rachel and Serena. Jimmy faced them and gave Stacy a serious look.

"Stacy."

"Yes?"

"Who was that?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know..." replied Stacy.

Jimmy wiped the sweat off his neck, "Whoever it was, you're in great danger..."

* * *

**_I hope you are all enjoying the interesting adventures of Haley and her friends. Hmm, about those bad guys, do you see a pattern? Well, R&R!_**


	6. Jen

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Shoot, I didn't think I'd get this far in only 7 HOURS! I'm on a roll! **_

* * *

Chapter six---------- **_"Jen . . ."_**

_Where_

_am I?_

_I, I see nothing . . . __but white_

_all around me._

_Am I _

_just drifting here? Or . . . am I_

_dead?_

Jen felt like she was just floating in an alternate reality. Her eyes wandered around the space she was in.

"Wait, where is this? Is this even the world I'm used to? No, this in not earth."

A thought suddenly struck Jen.

"M-my friends . . . where are they, are they okay?"

Images began to flash through Jen's head. She saw her friends, but she saw something more.

_It's_

_Haley! But who's that boy she's with?Hold on,_

_Yugi? And Tina, with . . . _

_InuYasha, and Kagome…Shippo?_

_This is too weird. I'm starting to see_

_Lani, and a dark character,_

_It's Hiei! There's Stacy, . . . _

_typical . . . she's with the cast of Case Closed._

_But why? _

_Why are my friendswith **anime** characters? _

_And why am I stuck _

_here?_

Jen's vision's ended and she cautiously looked around her. The setting she was in, it looked-

"Pretty blank, . . . . isn't it?"

Jen turned and spotted a tall man. His long white hair floated in the atmosphere of this empty dimension. Dressed a red canvas top with huge sleeves, billowing pants, and a sash, Jen found this man very mysterious.

"Excuse me, but do you know how I can get out of here?" asked Jen.

". . . There is only one way." He responded.

Jen was hoping that she could trust this stranger. The man held no expression on his beautiful face, as if he was a doll, or a puppet.

"Jen . . . your journey has ended. Now enter the darkness."

Jen eyed him nervously.

"My name . . . is Kazu."

Learning his name, she drifted towards him unknowing of the danger. Kazu extended his hand to Jen's forehead.

"Now, sleep."

With that, Jen fell into unconsciousness. Kazu held the sleeping girl in his arms and finally . . . smiled.

"What fun is this if there is no challenge? I could just kill her now . . ."

Kazu gave Jen a little kiss on her forehead.

"But then again, I could just wait a little, and then finish her off. Carry probably won't mind if we fool with Haley and her friends, right?"

* * *

"_Jen, Jen! where are you?"_

"_Haley . . . h-help me."_

"_Jen, hold on, you'll be all right!"_

"_Haley, I'm d-d-dying. Save yourself before it's t-too late."_

"_No! I'm not leaving this place without my friends, and that includes you!"_

"_I-I'm sorry H-Haley . . ."_

"_Jen . . . JEN!"_

* * *

**_Can't talk, gotta type, listen to moosic, sorry this chapter was short, bye-bye, R&R!_**


	7. The Kazzaeiou Five

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_Listening to a Walkman while typing this story helped things go a little faster. I am Juel, and I would like to support SPORTS WALKMAN FM/AM SRF-M75PM! Oh, Read and Review too!_**

* * *

Chapter seven---------- **_"The Kazzaeiou Five"_**

Haley awoke in the night from a horrible dream. She glanced around and realized that she was still in Yugi's room.

"Jen . . ."

A day had passed. It was settled that Haley would stay at the Kame Game Store until she could find a way to get home. Luckily, she found some new clothes and ditched the weird dress. Haley looked at the clock and it read 3:00 in neon colors. Haley tossed and turned on the futon that was set beside Yugi's bed. Yugi was fast asleep.

Haley let out a sigh and laid on her side. Was Jen okay, and where were the rest of her friends? Haley was either hypnotized to think this all over 500 times, or she just couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong?"

Haley looked up and saw Yugi peering over the side of his bed.

"I don't snore, do I?"

Haley giggled, "No, you don't snore."

"Then what's up?"

"I guess I just can't clear my head. Normally, I sleep like a rock, but today-"

"Too much excitement . . . Don't worry Haley, we'll find a way to get you home. Those guys won't hurt you."

Haley smiled, "Thanks Yugi."

Finally, Yugi and Haley fell asleep, but without knowing what was to come the next day.

* * *

"Yugi! Hey!"

Outside the game store, Haley and Yugi were waiting under an umbrella in the rain for his three friends. (I'm sure we all know who they are...) Joey splashed his way through the puddles with Tristan and Téa right behind him.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" asked Yugi.

"You bet!" answered Téa.

"Wait, who's you friend Yugi?" asked Tristan.

Haley turned red in embarrassment. Today would be the first day that she ever wore a Japanese school uniform, especially a pink one.

"This is Haley, she's uh, new around here! Haley, this is Joey, Téa, and Tristan." announced Yugi.

"Um, nice to meet you all." said Haley trying to destroy the awkwardness.

Soon, the friends arrived at the High school and headed towards the office. Yugi had to help Haley get settled with her schedule and all.

Yugi stopped Haley in front of the office door, "Haley, I almost forgot, what grade are you in?"

This struck Haley. Her grade? Well, she was an 8th grader, still in Middle school! To play it safe, she lied.

"Um, I-I'm a 10th grader."

"Wow, like me? I thought I was the only short one, I'm not alone!"

"Eheh…yeah…." Haley played with her skirt unsurely.

They finally got to class as soon as the tardy bell rang. The school day was very . . . interesting for Haley. She got an F on her pop quiz, didn't know any Japanese characters, and everything else, well, think about being an 8th grader studying 10th grade stuff! Living in America didn't really have anything to do with it.

**In one of her classes:**

"Takai, can you please write on the board this equation using Japanese characters?"

"Um, I don't know any."

"You're Japanese and you don't even know one character?"

". . . I'm Japanese?"

When gym came, Haley had some hope left. They were going to play basketball!

"Gardener and . . . Takai! You're up!"

Téa and Haley faced each other on the court as the coach threw the ball in the air . . .

* * *

"Don't feel bad Haley."

"Yeah, it's not your fault Téa's taller than you."

"What are you talking about? YOU'RE ALL TALLER THAN ME!"

"Pay no mind to them Haley, it was a good game," Exclaimed Téa, "You'll probably beat me next time!"

After gym, everyone went to the locker rooms to change. Haley took a bit longer than the rest of the girls, but she didn't care, because 6th period was over, and they would be going home.

"Am I that slow?" Haley asked herself looking around the empty gym.

Haley wandered the halls searching for the front of the school. She past the cafeteria and felt like someone was following her.

"Hello miss."

Haley spun around and saw that it was the same guy who chased her into the alley. He wore a red school uniform, and had his black hair tied up with red cloth.

"The name's Kaza, wanna go somewhere, just you and me?"

Haley smacked Kaza clear across the face and confronted him.

"Listen you, I know you don't go to this school because of your uniform, and I also know that I can't trust you!"

Haley turned and continued to the front double doors, "And never pull my hair again!"

Before Haley opened the door, Kaza popped in front of her out of nowhere.

"You're feisty. Come on, you're a forgiving person, right?"

Kaza gave Haley a little kiss on her cheek and she kicked him in the shin.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU GROSS LITTLE-"

"Ow, that hurt!"

Haley rushed out the doors to meet Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan at the exit gate waiting for her.

"What took so long?" asked Téa.

"We were worried that you got lost!" exclaimed Joey.

Yugi glanced to the double doors, "Who's that?"

Haley looked behind her to see Kaza smiling evilly at her.

"I will not fail to follow my master's orders."

All of a sudden, Kaza teleported to the top of a street lamp.

"Hey, he's just standing up there balanced perfectly!" exclaimed Tristan.

"HE'S CURSED!" shouted Joey.

Haley looked towards Yugi, but what she saw was a different person.

"It's them!" he growled.

Haley thought for a moment, _"It's Yami! But wait, in the alley, wouldn't I have heard Yami instead of Yugi? Unless . . . Yugi decided to try and get rid of those guys on his own . . . ..Yugi . . ."_

Three other figures appeared floating around Kaza. They were none other than Kazé, Kazi, and Kazo!

"You three get those other girls?" asked Kaza.

"Well, um . . . about that-" started Kazo

"We couldn't get close enough with out being pursued by the other anime characters." explained Kazi.

"Very rude, they were!" said Kazé.

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Kaza.

Kazu then appeared over the four guys.

"Calm yourselves my friends, I have a better idea," Kazu faced Haley and her friends,

"Young Haley, I just want you to know that your Jennifer isn't dead yet. You must enter the Crossing Zone. If you can give her your promise of light before my spell fully takes over her whole body, then we will send you home. But if you fail, you and all four of your friends will die."

Haley felt like her heart stopped.

"Remember that Haley. We are the Kazzaeiou Five, and we will not be stopped!"

With that, all five of them disappeared. Yami had turned back into Yugi, and Haley let herself fall to her knees.

"My friends . . . J-Jen . . ."

Yugi embraced Haley unsure of what to do . . .

* * *

**_YO! My advice to people with an account, listen to music while you type! If it's romance, R&B! If it's action/adventure, Pop, hip-hop, and RPG battle music! Well, anyway, Keep reading and keep reviewing!_**


	8. Whatever happened to Helen?

**Lost in Fanfiction**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Wondering what happened to Haley's sister? Well, it's an interesting story as a matter of fact . . . Read and Review!**_

* * *

Chapter eight---------- **_"Whatever happened to Helen?"_**

"HALEY!"

Helen began to panic as her younger sister was sucked into the laptop.

"Haley, where are you? Haley?"

Helen looked into the monitor as all the extra windows cleared off the screen. Helen turned away and was too nervous to look up into the laptop again, but when she did, she saw that the 'Blank' fanfic wasn't so blank anymore.

"What the-"

Thousands of words had appeared on the fan fiction page. Helen thought this was very curious.

All of a sudden, before she could read what was on the page, Helen's little brother and sister, Kyle and Susie, burst in the room.

"HI SISSY!"

The twins stopped and looked around the room.

"Hey Helen, where's Haley?" asked Susie.

"Yeah, she _was_ with you, right?" asked Kyle.

Helen grabbed the two little kids and growled at them, "Not a **_word_**, got it?"

The two nodded as their mom entered the room.

"Okay guys, I'm about to head out with your father. . . wait, where's Haley?"

"H-Haley?" stuttered Helen "Oh, s-she's in the c-c-closet! Yeah, um, she's sorting out her **Yu-Gi-Oh!** card deck and her **Pokémon** cards! Let's not disturb her though, you know how she gets. Right guys?"

The twins nodded as their mom sighed.

"Well, tell her that I'll be back around 12:30, alright?"

"Okay!"

They watched as their mom walked down the hall to the front door.

"Your older brother will be home from his date soon, so behave till then. Bye kids!"

"Bye Mom!"

With that, the front door closed shut.

Helen let out a sigh of relief and looked back to the laptop. The twins gathered around her.

"Helen, where _is_ Haley?" they asked again.

". . . I'm not sure, but, I think that it has something to do with this fanfic."

Helen and the twins started to read the fanfic, and it had something to do with their sister's disappearance alright, Haley was in the story! She read from the moment Haley arrived in domino, to when the Kazzaeiou Five came into the picture. Every few paragraphs, Helen would blurt out stuff like-

"Oh gosh, I hope she's okay."

or

"She's just hyper, isn't she?"

and even

"HE'S GONNA **PAY** FOR KISSING **_MY_** LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!"

As Helen neared the end of chapter six, she stopped and laid down on her bed.

"Great, now I'm afraid to read on . . . what if something really bad happens to Haley?"

"What do you mean Helen?" asked Susie.

"I mean, what if Haley gets hurt, or can't save Jen? You read what that Kazu guy said! He was dead serious!"

Kyle smiled, "Helen, we have to keep reading, otherwise Haley and her friends will probably be stuck in fan-fic land! All we have to do is believe, and read to the very last chapter . . . like in that Foosheegee Yoogee show you watch, Mee-aka's big bro reads the Gods of the four universe book just as it happens to her at the same timing!"

(Wow, that took a while to translate . . . O.O' )

"Heh," Helen smile, "Thanks bro . . . wait, YOU'VE BEEN STEALING MY FUSHIGI YUGI DVDS, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"Hey, you leave 'em out on your bed." Said Kyle.

"I had nothing to do with it." said Susie.

Finally getting back to the computer, (and after Helen blew off her steam at Kyle) the three siblings continued to read about their sister's adventure.

But you won't find out about the last chapter here . . .

* * *

**_YES! CHAPTER EIGHT DONE! (I had been typing each chapter the same night) Finally, I can take a break and go eat something :Stomach growls: Ugh, I'm logging off. Later fans, and remember to R&R!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Fushigi Yugi**_

_**BTW: No, I wasn't bashing Fushigi Yugi, I had to make it sound realistic! The kid's 6 years old!**_


End file.
